


Drift the Cookie Guy

by ZuviosGemini



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, energon snacks, perceptor has a sweet tooth, silly pointless drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are those strange disc shaped things and where are people getting them from?" || Drift starts a new enterprise aboard the Lost Light and Perceptor is admittedly very curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift the Cookie Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fulcrumisthebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/gifts).



> A little plot bunny that came to me after reblogging [this post.](http://starscreamsswayinghips.tumblr.com/post/83150378535/)

Perceptor watched yet another bot walk by with a strange disc looking thing in their servo. That made several in one cycle including Chromedome and First Aid. When he spotted Tailgate walking by with one, he stopped him. 

“Tailgate, have you got a nanoklik?”

Tailgate looked up at him, holding the disc thing in both his servos.

“Sure.”

Perceptor pointed to the disc.

“What exactly are those and where is everyone getting them?”

Tailgate brightened visibly and extended the disc.

“They’re called ‘cookies’, which is the name for some kind of old-fashioned energy source from that one ancient planet… uhm… Earth I think it's called?”

Perceptor nodded. He knew of Earth, and now that he had heard the name, he sort of recognized the shaped energon.

“I got it from Drift.” Tailgate continued. “He made a whole bunch and he’s selling them for—“

“Wait.” Perceptor interrupted. “ Drift? Drift is making things? And I haven’t been called to clean up a catastrophic mess?” Tailgate just shrugged.

“Very peculiar…” Perceptor mused, imaging many worst-case scenarios.

“Where might I find him?” He asked.

\--

As it would turn out, Drift was making the snacks in one of the extra labs on the ship, and he was about to run out of energon. Preceptor caught him on the way out with a servo on his shoulder, taking note of the little splashes of energon that dotted Drift’s frame in various places, most notably his servos and face.

“What are you doing?” He asked. Drift blinked at him.

“I’m… walking out the door. What are  _you_ doing?” He asked, cocking his helm.

Perceptor glanced into the room and saw what he would describe as ‘a mess of unfathomable proportions’… spilled energon and empty energon cubes covered several of the tables, there were spots and puddles of it on the floor, and tools that were most definitely NOT to be used for making snacks were also covered in the stuff. He gave Drift a flat look and received a sheepish smile in return.

“Things may have gotten a little out of hand in here.” Drift admitted, rubbing a servo against the back of his neck, smearing some energon over the cables. Perceptor entered the room with an optical ridge raised, taking care to not step in any energon puddles. Drift followed him in, taking less care and stepping in several puddles.

He quickly noticed and gave Perceptor another smile when the taller mech sighed at him.

“I’ve seen several people walking around the ship eating these… ‘cookies’… you’ve been making.” Perceptor said, picking up a dirty tool and shaking his helm, putting it back down.

“Yeah they all seem to like them.” Drift said, stepping around in front of Perceptor with a smile.

“Would you… like to try one? I’ve been charging everyone else,” another smile when Perceptor looked unamused, “but you… I’ll give you one for free.”

He grabbed one of the aforementioned cookies from a table, holding it out to the other mech. Perceptor took it hesitantly, turning it over several times before biting into it. His optics widened and Drift nodded with a grin.

“It’s good, right?”

“You altered the taste and consistency of this energon… how?” Perceptor said, taking another bite. Drift preened visibly, putting his servos on his hips and standing up straighter.

“I can’t tell you. It’s a secret. If I started telling people how I did it, they’d all start doing it, and my business would tank.”

Perceptor finished the cookie, licking some leftover energon off his digits. Drift watched him with interest, making Perceptor smile.

“Can you make more?” He asked. Drift grinned, leaning into him and looping his arms around Perceptor’s waist. Who knew the sniper had a thing for sweets?

“Sweetspark, I’ll make you as many as you fragging want.” He purred, laughing when Perceptor licked a spot of energon off of his cheek with a pleased hum.


End file.
